1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electro-luminescent (EL) display devices using organic EL elements have been put into practical uses. In the organic EL display devices, the organic EL elements are deteriorated when being in contact with external water molecules, and hence the organic EL elements are generally covered with sealing films. The sealing film is formed on an entire array substrate in order to entirely cover the organic EL elements. As a result, there is required a terminal exposing step in which the sealing film on a terminal wiring is removed through etching after the array substrate and an opposing substrate are bonded to each other.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-205941, the following method is described. After forming silicon nitride (SiN) as a sealing film so as to cover a display region and a terminal, the SiN is removed by etching through use of a reactive ion etching method, to thereby expose the terminal. Then, the terminal is connected to a display-driving IC.